


Before the Sunrise

by a_mess_of_contradictions



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, early-morning conversations, pure self-indulgence on the author's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_mess_of_contradictions/pseuds/a_mess_of_contradictions
Summary: “Hey”“Hey”“This isn’t a proposal”





	Before the Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing but respect for MY Ghouligans but plz don't let them ever read this it comes from a place of love warped by fanatic idolization

“Hey”

 

“Hey”

 

“This isn’t a proposal”

 

The words took a moment to register and then Ryan’s breath got stuck in his throat and he was caught somewhere between a laugh and a cough as he spluttered out “..okay?”

 

Shane fixed him with a steady eye. “No, really, Ry. I’m 100% not proposing to you right now.” His eyes darted away to trace the outline of the dresser, just barely visible in the early morning light. “But……..hypothetically………if I did…….do you think you’d say yes?”

 

Ryan’s face, previously fixed in an incredulous look , quickly softened into a fond smile. He brought his hand up from beneath the covers to intertwine his fingers with Shane’s, watching how their hands fit together as he answered.

 

“Of course I would, you idiot.”

 

Shane looked across their paired hands to look at Ryan with suspicion. He quirked an eyebrow as if to say _Really? Why the fuck…?_

 

“Well, for one thing, think of the views,” Ryan rolled onto his back and pulled his hand out of Shane’s to lay out a scene in the air above their bed. “We could announce the engagement on Unsolved during a Post Mortem, and then hype it up by doing one of those “handcuffed” videos and another one about testing our genetic compatibility or something. I bet Steven and Andrew would take us on a _Worth It_ episode to test out different wedding cakes, and we could plan to have it in a supposedly haunted church so we could film in there and get some great footage of me freaking out -- you know I would, even in broad daylight…” Shane scoffed, but drew his hands back toward his chest and dropped his eyes to Ryan’s shoulder.

 

“Ladylike could feature us in a video about our outfits, and I’m sure the Try Guys would want to get in on it too, in one way or another. Yeah, I think it’d be a big boost for our show. You know it’ll encourage people to go back and see if they can figure out when we started dating…” He turned back toward his taller companion and snuggled closer, tugging the top of the blankets out of Shane’s clinging hands and replacing it with his own.

 

“But ultimately,” he said, staring very hard at their paired hands and definitely not at Shane’s face, “I’d marry you because I never laugh as much around anyone else as I do with you, and because your Netflix is already tailored to my favorite shows, and you already know what I need when I’m sick or sleepy, and I can’t imagine why I would take the time to re-teach all that to someone new when I’ve already got you here with me.”

 

Ryan tucked his face into Shane’s shoulder as if planning to doze back off, but the tension he felt after such a speech was betrayed by how tightly he held on to Shane’s hands, and how rigid his shoulders stayed against the mattress of the bed.

 

Shane played his thumbs back and forth across Ryan’s knuckles for some time before he said anything.Sunlight streamed through chinks in the curtains and revealed the bedroom’s dresser; four drawers of Shane’s clothes and one emptied for Ryan’s.The door to the bathroom was open and Shane could see their two toothbrushes side by side, next to their contact cases and the fancy electric razor Ryan had bought Shane for his birthday a few months back.

 

The clock on the dresser told him they had maybe two hours before they would have to start getting ready for work. Shane figured that was long enough.

 

“I’ve changed my mind.”

 

Ryan stirred beside him, drew his face back a ways to squint at Shane through the sunlight. “You did what?”

 

“Changed my mind. This is my proposal. I’m proposing to you. Marry me, Bergara.”

 

The sleepy smile returned even as Ryan rolled his eyes and brought a hand up to scrub his face. “Alright, Madej. You got yourself a deal. Now go make me coffee since I’m clearly not getting back to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmaoooo how was that my dudes cuz i'll tell ya i've never written a goddamn thing before and here i am starting off strong with the RPF bc i never half-ass my sins, ya know?
> 
> basically please tell me if i did good or bad or super duper shitty bc i tried to keep things in character but also i can't write banter for shit??? so i'm reduced to sappy love confessions bc they wouldn't joke about Important Shit like that


End file.
